surpresas da vida!
by sukky
Summary: um novo torneio se aproxima com grandes surpresas ,especialmente para o Kai


**Surpresas da vida ! (Parte 1 )**

Nesta fanfic a Mariah não existe,por isso uso a fera bit dela ,por acho ela muito fofa ,e uso o nome da personagem principal de Lanna Lang "o mesmo nome da personagem do seriado Smallville"pq acho lindo.Bem é isto ,espero que gostem .

Três anos se passaram depois do campeonato mundial e os bladebreakers seguiam suas vidas normalmente Tyson estava com 16 anos seguia com os estudos e lutava beyblade quando conseguia fugir das garras de seu avô doidão, Max estava nos Eua passando um tempo com a sua mãe e terminando os estudos, Raí que estava com 17anos , voltara para sua cidade natal, Kenny estudava e sempre estava com o Tyson, Kai agora com 18 por incrível que pareça deixou de lutar beyblade, para seguir os estudos foi estudar em um colégio só para meninos, fazia muito tempo que os cinco não se viam, mas o que eles com certeza não sabiam e que logo eles se encontrariam novamente, um novo torneio se aproximava e com muitas surpresas para está equipe (principalmente para Kai).

Escola childs para meninos

Que chatice!E ste lugar é um porre só estudar, estudar e ter que aturar este anão de gravata borboleta, tentando explicar história ou biologia, sei lá ,o que ele explica, eu nunca entendo, estou até sentindo falta dos papos idiotas do Tyson. Pensava um garoto sentado na terceira carteira com as mãos apoiando a cabeça

Senhor Kai! Senhor Kai!

Kai por sua vez desperta de seus pensamentos e olha em direção a um cara que aparentava ter uns 50 anos baixinho e careca ,viu que se tratava de seu professor de história ou biologia ,então por sua vez ficou de pé e disse em um tom receoso Senhor !

Professor: Senhor Kai, se continuar não prestando a atenção em minhas aulas vou ter que deixá-lo de recuperação pela 5 vez

Kai: Desculpa eu estava distraído

Professor: É melhor ficar menos distraído ,se não quiser repetir de ano

Kai: sim

Prof: Ótimo, estão dispensados por hoje.

Todos os alunos saíram com calma da sala, menos Kai que saiu praticamente voando, não acreditava que a aula daquele gordo careca tinha acabado, estava pronto para lutar beyblade , quando escurecesse, escondido na pequena floresta que ficava ao lado do colégio ,fazia tempo que não via a dranzer estava com saudades ,a noite caiu e Kai saiu de fininho pela janela do quarto ,ele vestia a calça social do uniforme , uma blusa verde e por baixo uma camisa, estava uma gracinha ,Kai caminhava tranqüilamente pela floresta que ficava ao lado do colégio ,quando percebeu que estava longe, resolveu pegar a sua beyblade não estava tão escuro já que a lua dava uma bela claridade

Kai: ele mira a sua beyblade em um tronco de arvore que tinha uma forma de cuia, Vamos dranzer! logo surge

Kai: Há quanto tempo amigão, ele estava muito feliz em ver sua fera bit, quando ouviu um barulho. Quem está ai? Olhava por entre as arvores assustado pensando que fosse algum animal.Mas logo ele ouviu passos se aproximarem quando chegaram perto da luz se deparou com uma garota.

Desculpa o susto ,é que eu estava aqui perto, ouvi um barulho e resolvi ver o que era.Kai a media de cima em baixo a garota era linda, tinha cabelos negros bem lisos e comprido , que eram preso estava preso em um rabo de cavalo , pele meio bronzeada, e olhos bem verdes que eram meio puxados, vestia uma blusa vermelha com uma camisa branca por baixo, uma saia de preguinha preta que era uns cinco dedos acima do joelho, uma meia três quartos branca e um sapato boneca e segurava uma beyblade na mão.

Kai: Quem é você?

Meu nome é Lanna Lang eu estudo na Childs para meninas, eu venho aqui à noite também para lutar beylade já que não permitem no colégio, ela se aproximava de Kai o deixando um pouco nervoso, e quem é você? perguntou olhando fixamente nos seus olhos

Meu nome é Kai Hiwatari como dá pra se notar eu estudo na Childs para meninos

Lanna: Hum, então Kai vai continuar?

Kai: Continuar?

Lanna: A beyblade! vai me mostrar a sua fera bit ou tem vergonha de platéia?

Kai: Claro! deu sorriso irônico embora ainda estivesse um pouco nervoso com a presença dela

Lanna: Que bom! ela devolveu o sorriso

Kai: Dranzer!

Então o passaro de fogo surge

Lanna: É uma linda fera bit

Kai: Eu sei (modesto ele)

Lanna: Mas a minha é mais (ops!).

Kai: Até parece nada é mais lindo e poderoso que a dranzer

Lanna: Lindo! eu não sei, mas poderoso com certeza com um sorriso arrogante

Kai: Duvido! Não gostando nada de ver o sorriso arrogante da garota, por acaso você tem uma fera bit?

Lanna: Que pergunta! claro que tenho! você acha que eu ia pedir para ver sua fera bit de graça?

Kai: Ah! É assim, então me mostra sua fera bit vamos ver se ela supera a minha dranzer, ele se abaixa e pega a sua beyblade.

Lanna: Então tá, ela se prepara para disparar a sua beyblade rosa e roxa.

Kai: que beyblade mais fofa, ele dava seu sorriso irônico de sempre.

Lanna: Olha vou fingi que isto é um elogio

Lanna: Galux !vamos sair garota!

De repente surge uma enorme gata rosa

Kai: Está é a sua fera bit, um gatinho rosinha?

Lanna: Não é um gato qualquer, é um gato da montanha, um gato selvagem.

Kai: Que seja!

Lanna: está com medo? Não quer brincar um pouco?

Kai: Medo! Até parece! eu estou é com pena de você, mas aceito brincar um pouquinho, ele então dispara a sua beyblade e já convoca a Dranzer,

Lanna: Ótimo! isto vai ser divertido

Kai: Pra mim, Dranzer sabre de chamas! desculpa, mas é que eu odeio brincar prefiro ganhar.

Lanna: HaHa, Este é seu golpe? Que decepção

Kai: Como! desviou do meu ataque com facilidade

Lanna: Impressionado?

Kai: Um pouco, mas te dou uma nota 5 por isto.

Lanna: Sei! E por isto? ela faz Galux dar uma linda queda de assa botando uma grande distancia entre ela e a dranzer

Kai: Droga! Pega ela dranzer

Lanna: Que foi Kai não gosta de velocidade?

Kai: humpt! Chega de brincar de pega pega, Dranzer Fecha de fogo.

Lanna: Ai! Kai! Você não aprende mesmo

Kai: O que! como você desviou?.

Lanna: Vamos acabar logo com isto, Galux!ataque arranhão.

Kai: O que! a beyblade dele é arremessada pra fora da cuia.

Lanna: Que pena ! mas quem brinca com gato acaba arranhado

Kai: Como você fez isto

Lanna: Segredo ,ela abaixa e apanha a sua beyblade

Kai: Sei! Ele também abaixa e pega a sua beyblade ,mas isto não vai ficar assim ..ele dá aquele olhar frio Lanna: Alguém não sabe perder aqui ,dando um sorrisinho irônico

Kai: foi pura sorte !

Lanna: Fala serio ! Homens ! ninguém merece !

Kai: Oque você quer dizer com isto ?

Lanna: É difícil um homem assumir uma derrota, ainda, mas para uma mulher

Kai estava vermelho de raiva não sabia o que responder ,ela não era como o Tyson um tapado que ele vivia tirando

Lanna: Bem, Kai eu preciso voltar antes que sintam a minha falta, mas foi legal te conhecer ela se virou e ia começar a caminhar quando Kai a chama ,Lanna !

Lanna se vira e o encara nos olhos ,sim?

Kai: Onde fica exatamente a Childs feminina ? ele tinha que vê-la de novo precisava de uma arrevanche,claro que isto era um pretesto para vê-la novamente

Lanna: atravessando a floresta. por que ?

Kai: Eu vou querer uma arrevanche

Lanna : Claro ,vai ser um prazer te deixar estressadinho de novo, dando um sorriso de canto à gente se vê Kai

Kai:Estressadinho ? Hei volta aqui ! você não chegou nem perto viu ,mas não adiantou ela já tinha sumido sumiu em meio as arvores , ele então se virou para ir embora, mas antes deu um pequeno sorriso achando graça no que ela tinha falado , garotinha petulante ele disse em um tom doce e voltou para o colégio

Na manhã seguinte era domingo o único dia em que eles não tinha aula já que não podiam sair do colégio ,e não tinha nada para fazer a não ser jogar aqueles jogos chatos e assistir programas educativos ,Kai resolveu ficar no quarto ,não conseguia tirar aquela garota da cabeça ,mal conseguiu dormir precisa vê-la ele estava fascinado com o jeito dela ,ela era uma ótima lutadora ,geniosa , com um grande senso de humor ,meio debochada ,extremamente bonita ,aqueles olhos pareciam duas Jades era a garota mais linda que ele já viu ,mas o que eu estou pensando ,devo estar ficando doido ele se perguntava debruçado no parapeito da janela do seu quarto

Kai!

Ele ouve alguém chamá-lo ,então se vira e da de cara com seu colega de quarto

Que? Pergunta ele simpático como sempre

Telefone pra você lá na diretoria

Pra mim ? Quem é ?

Eu não sei

Kai: Humpt! Sai do quarto com uma cara de poucos amigos,quem será ? ninguém sabe que eu estou aqui ?

Meu avô ,não pode ser por que ele fugiu do país ,ele se perguntava até que chegou na diretoria

Pode ficar a vontade Kai ,disse o diretor

Obrigado !

Kai : Alô!

Kai há quanto tempo ,é o senhor Dickson!

Kai: Senhor Dickson! Como o senhor soube que eu estava aqui?

Dickson: Meu jovem eu sei de tudo relacionado aos membros da minha equipe

Kai: Nossa !

Dickon: Bem , eu não quero tomar o seu tempo , só liguei para avisar que um novo torneio se aproxima e os bladebreakers precisam se unir novamente

Kai: Torneio onde ?

Dickson : Na Rússia ,novamente vamos disputar o campeonato mundial

Kai: Campeonato mundial ? Mas e o meu colégio ? embora odiasse aquilo tinha que terminar os estudos

Dickson: Não se preocupe Kai eu já providenciei tudo ,já falei com o seu diretor e ele deixou você fazer as provas quando voltar

Kai: Serio ! então tudo bem

Dickson: começa daqui três semanas, mas preciso que você e os outros estejam aqui até amanhã ,vamos ter novidades na equipe e precisamos acertar uns detalhes

Kai: Amanhã! já ? ele pensou que teria, mas tempo para ver Lanna de novo

Dickson: Sim meu jovem não há tempo a perder

Kai: Está bem ! disse em tom de melancolia

Dickson: Ótimo ! ,mando um carro te pegar amanhã bem cedo . Até

Kai: Até ! eu não acredito outro torneio na Rússia ,será que os demolition boys vão participar ? Mas eu preciso ver a Lanna novamente pensava ,enquanto voltava para o seu quarto

A noite cai novamente e Kai já tinha preparado arrumado suas coisas para a manhã seguinte ,todos no colégio se preparavam para dormir, menos Kai que tinha a idéia de atravessar a floresta, para ver Lanna, ele então esperou todos dormirem para pular a janela e seguir até a floresta, Kai atravessava a floresta tranqüilamente, já que estava carregando a sua beyblade se sentia seguro sabendo que se houvesse problemas a dranzer entraria em ação, ele já estava saindo da floresta quando se deparou com um casarão, logo percebeu que se tratava do colégio já que era igualzinho ao seu, só que com uma diferença, tinha mais segurança, não tinha como entrar escondido ,então o jeito era perguntar, para o segurança que ficava no portão.

Kai: Por favor,

Segurança: que ?( nossa que educação)

Kai: Eu gostaria de falar com uma aluna

Segurança: Não pode ,ninguém recebe visita está hora ,caso você não tenha percebido é tarde ,era para os menininhos como você está na cama

Kai estava com uma vontade imensa de socar aquele segurança estilo guarda roupa ,mas achou melhor se conter ,afinal, precisa dele para ver Lanna,por favor, senhor vai ser rápido é importante

Segurança: Sei ...mas não pode ,e é melhor você ir andando antes que eu entre em contato com o outro colégio ,eles vão adorar saber que alguém quebrou as regras

Kai: Humpt! está bem , se virou com uma cara deprimida ,está voltando para a floresta ,quando o segurança o chamou: Garoto!

Kai então se vira ;quem é a garota ?,ele se fazia de valentão, mas estava com pena do garoto

Kai:O nome dela é Lanna

Segurança: Só tem uma Lanna deve ser a senhorita Lang,ele levantou a sobrancelha como que surpreso e falou :-sabia que era um erro deixá-la sair para a floresta a noite, deu no que deu

Kai: Deu no que deu ? estava confuso não entendi o que ele queria dizer

Segurança : É ,arrumou um namoradinho

Kai: Nós não somos namorados ! disse vermelho com um tom de voz alto

Segurança: Sei.... ainda ....mas você tá apaixonado.

Kai: Claro que não ! eu só vim atrás dela por que quero uma arrevanche

Segurança: Arrevanche?

Kai: Ela me venceu ontem em uma luta de beyblade , como eu vou viajar amanhã e ficar fora um bom tempo queria está arrevanche hoje

Segurança:Entendo ,aquela garota luta muito bem ,dá um banho em vários garotos

Kai: Mas comigo foi sorte! Disse bem seco

Segurança: Bem ,garoto eu posso estar enganado ,mas você não veio atrás de uma arrevanche

Kai: Como?

Segurança: O fato é que você garoto está apaixonado

Kai:O que? Ele estava paralisado como um segurança podia ser tão ousado

Segurança: Você está com cara de bobo , sente uma grande necessidade de falar com ela ,garanto que nem consegue dormir

Kai: Vamos parar com este papo idiota ,vai dar para eu falar com ela ?

Segurança: Infelizmente não ,eu não tenho acesso aos quartos e com certeza me mandariam embora se eu larga-se meu posto para chamá-la

Kai: Droga ! então tá eu já vou indo ele se vira para ir embora quando o segurança o chama novamente .Garoto!

Kai se vira para ele ,Não precisa ter vergonha , tome isto como conselho ,e além disso, você tem bom gosto a senhorita Lanna é muito bonita e especial merece alguém que a faça feliz

Kai: Kai não fala nada ,e se vira ,tinha que voltar para o colégio ,sem ver ela ,mas se sentiu consolado e um pouco feliz com o que o homem disse ,será que estava mesmo apaixonado ?

**NA MANHÃ SEGUINTE , NO COLEGIO CHILDS PARA MENINAS ........**

Nossa nem acredito que vou ficar um bom tempo longe daqui,falava uma menina sentada na cama calçando os sapatos boneca, na cama ao lado estava deitada uma menina de cabelos vermelhos que iam até o queixo e usava um pijama de ursinho

Eu vou sentir a sua falta Lanna ,este lugar já é um tédio e agora sem você vai ficar terrível

Relaxa Joyce ! vai passar rapidinho e você não vai ficar sozinha tem as meninas

Joyce: Mas não é a mesma coisa ,você é minha melhor amiga ,quem vai me fazer rir ?

Lanna: Perai! eu sou sua amiga ou sua palhaça ?

Joyce: Os dois ! disse em tom serio

Lanna: Ora sua ! Ela pega uma almofada que estava sobre sua cama e arremessa na cabeça da garota

Joyce: Ah!´,a menina tenta se recuperar ,ora sua, você vai ver ,ela começar a tacar algumas almofadas que estavam sobre sua cama em cima de Lanna

Lanna: Ahhh! Fala serio! isto não vale! logo começa uma guerra de almofadas ,as duas estavam tão entretidas na brincadeira que nem notaram que a inspetora entrará no quarto

Inspetora : MENINAS!!!!

As duas olham em direção a porta ,quando vêem a mulher , as duas gritam senhora !

As duas ficam rapidamente uma do lado da outra em estilo quartel

Inspetora: Que papelão ,as duas tão crescidinhas e brincando , fazendo guerrinha ,nem parecem damas

Lanna e Joyce : Desculpa senhora ! não vai acontecer novamente

Inspetora:Acho bom! E você Lanna já terminou de se arrumar o carro já está te esperando ?

Lanna: Sim! Já terminei ,quer dizer preciso dar um jeito no meu cabelo ,ela estava com o cabelo todo bagunçado por causa da brincadeira

Inspetora: Ótimo , enquanto a você senhorita Joyce não esqueça que ao contrario da senhorita Lanna você tem aula hoje

Joyce: Sim senhora, já vou me arrumar.

Inspetora: Humpt! Acho bom! assim que ela saiu do quarto as duas voltaram a respirar normalmente e saíram da posição quartel

Joyce: Está foi por pouco ,se atira na cama

Lanna : Fala serio ! da de cara com está bruxa logo de manhã ninguém merece , fala com a amiga penteando os cabelos

Joyce: Imagine eu, aqui estes 2 meses sozinha com está coisa.

Lanna: Relaxa ! vai dar tudo certo

Joyce: Deus te ouça

Lanna: Só que você não pode ficar de bobeira

Joyce: Vou entrar em forma pelo jeito

Lanna: É ta precisando ,tá meio gordinha

Joyce:- - eu não tava falando de peso

Lanna : Eu sei brincadeira ,ela já tinha terminado de pentear os cabelos e fazia um rabo de cavalo

Joyce: Não sei por que você prende seu cabelo, ele é tão bonito.

Lanna: É que eu me sinto, sei lá, estranha com o cabelo solto, parece que eu to nua.

Joyce: Você é pirada

Lanna: Devo ser mesmo ,disse enquanto colocava sua mochila ,como estou ?

Joyce: A mesma coisa de sempre

Lanna: eu sei,ela dá um suspiro e diz linda e maravilhosa como sempre

Joyce: convencida, não entendo por que você tem sair vestida de uniforme

Lanna: Nem eu, não agüento mais ficar de saia de preguinha, terninho e gravata, mas ,são as regras deste colégio doidão.

Joyce: Só pode ser doidão, mas eu notei que você tá diferente desde anti ontem.

Lanna: Diferente?

Joyce: Quando você saiu escondida a noite pra jogar beyblade na floresta ,o que aconteceu ?

Lanna: Nada disse bem rápido

Joyce: Sei .... eu te conheço pode ir falando ?

Lanna: Eu já disse que nada

Joyce:Fala Lan ! eu sou sua amiga ,eu nunca te escondi nada ela estava olhando pra amiga com cara de cachorra magoada

Lanna: Tá bem, mas não pensa que eu esqueci que você me escondeu durante um mês que tinha dado uns beijos no Joe Provolone o menino da Childs masculina e ainda por cima na floresta.

Joyce: É que eu tava com vergonha de contar a menina estava com as bochechas coradas

Lanna: Sei......

Joyce: Olha eu não tenho culpa de não ser como você ,quem nem ao menos beijou

Lanna: Eu sei, deu um suspiro e disse eu sou pura.

Joyce: Só se for pura sujeira ,as duas começaram a gargalhar

Joyce: Serio Lan, você tem que ser mais aberta a relacionamentos, afinal, você já tem 17anos ,acho legal o fato de você querer ter seu primeiro beijo com alguém especial ,mas você devia dar uma chance a alguém, você só repudia ,um monte de gatos já chegou em você ,e você não se interessou por nenhum

Lanna: Eu sei ,mas é que eu não quero beijar por beijar entende ?

Joyce: Claro !

Lanna:Tá bom eu falo ,eu não to agüentando mais mesmo

Joyce: Legal!!! As duas se sentaram rapidamente na cama

Lanna: Eu vi um garoto ,lá na floresta

Joyce: Serio!!! Bonito? Alto? Solteiro?

Lanna: Cala boca e ouve !¬¬

Joyce: Desculpa me empolguei ,continua

Lanna: Bem ,ele ia começar a lutar beyblade sozinho ,quando eu me aproximei ,o nome dele era Kai

Joyce: Belo nome, to até vendo Kai e Lanna no altar.

Lanna: Cala o boca !

Joyce: Desculpa de novo

Lanna: continuando, nos conversamos eu o desafiei e ganhei pra variar, ele até que era bonitinho.

Joyce :Sei....

Lanna: Tá bom ele era um gato ,era meio arrogante ,mas o sorriso debochado dele era lindo,o jeito dele lutar.......ela estava em outro planeta ,quando Joyce a trouxe de volta para a terra

Joyce: Lanna!!!!!!!

Lanna: sim ? meio abobada

Joyce: Você tá apaixonada amiga? Dando um largo sorriso e pegando na mão da amiga toda animada

Lanna:HÃ ! Claro que não, se soltando rapidamente das mão da amiga e ficando de pé, eu apenas achei ele simpático

Joyce: Me engana que eu gosto!você tá apaixonada sim!

Lanna: Para com isso ,vamos mudar de papo este já deu o que tinha que dá

Joyce: Tá com vergonha ?

Lanna: Não !!

Joyce: Sei.....

Lanna:bem ,eu tenho que ir antes que aquela bruxa me de uma bronca

Joyce: Que pena !

Lanna: Para de fazer está cara de cachorro sem dono,levanta e me dá um abraço a garota se levanta e dá um grande abraço na amiga

Joyce:Vou sentir sua falta

Lanna: fala serio ! eu não

Joyce: O que?

Lanna: Claro que eu vou sentir a sua falta doida

Lanna: Já estava saindo do quarto quando Joyce a chama ,ela se vira para a amiga, que faz uma cara maliciosa e diz se eu ver ele falo que você mandou um beijo e que quando voltar vai lá dar pessoalmente

Lanna: Sei... Você é muito engraçada ,ela sai do quarto dando um leve sorriso ,quando ia descer a escada que dava para o pátio deu de cara com inspetora que está com cara de poucos amigos

Inspetora:Você disse que ia ser rápido ,eu estava indo chamá-la novamente

Lanna: Desculpa !

Inspetora:Humpt!Espere que estes meses fora você volte mas comportada senhorita Lang

Lanna: Pode deixar eu vou voltar uma dama ( que veia mas chata)

Inspetora: Ótimo ! Agora vamos o motorista a espera

Chegando lá fora ela se depara com uma limusine preta e um motorista que já abria a porta de trás para ela entrar ,ele aparentava ter uns 50 anos

Lanna: Bem !adios colégio childs

Inspetora: Cuide-se ,descanse na viajem ,vai ser um pouco longa

Lanna: Eu sei ,ficar 4 horas sentada, ninguém merece!

Motorista: Senhorita Lang .

Lanna obrigada senhor..... ela entra no carro

Lanna: Só espero que estes meses valam a pena ( pensa enquanto o Carro seguia para o portão principal )

Lanna: Abre o vidro do carro para se despedir do segurança ( sim ! aquele segurança!).Tchau Bob

Segurança: Tchau Lanna ,Hei espere um pouco ! grita para o motorista que pará

Lanna: Bob algum problema ?

Segurança: É que ontem a noite um garoto esteve aqui querendo falar com a senhorita

Lanna: Garoto ! Falou o nome ?

Segurança :Infelizmente não ,mas tinha um cabelo cinza na frente e azul atrás e era da Chils masculina

Com estas palavras o coração de Lanna desparou ,só podia se tratar do Kai, mas o que ele queria com ela ,ela estava meio confusa

Lanna: Obrigada Bob! Mas se ele voltar a me procurar diga que vou passar um tempo fora

Segurança: Sim ,senhorita , faça uma boa viagem

Lanna : obrigada ! logo em seguia voltou a fechar o vidro , o que ele queria comigo ? Será que ele veio atras da arrevanche ? ?Ai que confusão ,parece que eu vou ter um treco ,meu coração ta disparado, preciso de sorvete .......motorista !

Sim! Nos podemos para na sorveteria mas próxima ?

Motorista : Mas senhorita ,a viagem é longa

Lanna: Por favor ! depois eu explico tudo

Motorista : Como quiser !!

Lanna: Qual o seu nome ?

Motorista : Pedro

Lanna: Hum , o meu é Lanna !

Motorista : Bonito nome senhorita

Lanna: Não precisa me chamar de senhorita Pedro

Motorista : Como quiser !

Lanna: Eu posso ir ai na frente aqui atrás é muito chato ?

Motorista : Mas ! ele estava meio confuso

Lanna: Por favor ! fez cara de cachorro sem dono

Motorista : Está bem ,ele parou o carro e abriu a porta da frente para ela

Lanna: Valeu Pedro você é um amor

Motorista : Nenhuma , pessoa que eu já trasportei ,fica de papo com o motorista e pedi para ir na frente

Lanna: é que eu sou diferente ,disse dando um soriso tímido

Motorista : Dá pra se notar ,devolveu o sorriso

**Enquanto isso ....**

Kai se preparava para ir , estava aliviado e triste ,aliviado por que ia ficar um bom tempo longe daquele lugar e ir participar de outro torneio ,e triste por que não tinha conseguido falar com Lanna ,ele terminava de pegar as suas coisas e logo depois se encontrava dentro do automóvel que o levaria para a casa do senhor Dickson; seus pensamentos era totalmente voltados para Lanna , desejava ver de novo aqueles lindos olhos ,aquela boca tão sensual e delicada que continha o mais doce sorriso que já viu , meu Deus o que está acontecendo se perguntava ,devo estar realmente ficando louco ,eu tenho que me concentrar apenas no torneio em nada mais ,mas no fundo ele sabia que era impossível...

ENQUANTO ISSO NA MANSÃO DO SENHOR DICKSON :

A manhã se encontrava bastante agitada na mansão ; tudo estão saindo conforme o combinado senhor Dickson,falava o mordomo

Dickson:Ótimo ,só falta os s garotos, o avião de Raí e Max já deve está chegando e Tyson e Kenny devem estar a caminho, a propósito, não esqueça de arrumar os quartos de hospedes para os meninos ,disse muito animado

Mordomo : Sim senhor ,mas alguma coisa ?

Dickson: Não ,obrigado pode continuar os preparativos

Mordomo:licença :e logo depois se retirou

ENQUANTO ISTO NA CASA DO TYSON........

Vamos Tyson!!!!!!!!!!!!dizia um garoto impaciente (claro que se tratava do Kenny)

Calma eu ainda estou tomando café da manhã!dizia outro garoto com a boca cheia de bolinhos e praticamente sendo arrastado para força da mesa de café .

Kenny:O senhor Dickson falou ,que não era para se atrasar

Tyson: agora com a boca vazia e saindo de casa ,garanto que o Raí , Max e até o rabugento nem chegaram ainda ,dizia enquanto demonstrava uma total insatisfação por não ter terminado seu 6 café da manhã

Dizzy: Vamos Tyson se anime a vida não é só comida .

Tyson:humpt!!

Depois de muito escândalo ,lamentação chegaram na mansão do senhor Dickson,os garotos não esconderam o espanto quando virão a propriedade ,afinal ,ela era muito linda , a mansão era totalmente branca e continha um lindo jardim na entrada com direito a uma e um imenso portão onde se encontravam em frente .

Tyson:Huau ! que casinha!olhava abobado

Kenny:Cala boca ! que eu vou apertar o interfone

Sim?Dizia uma voz grossa

Kenny: Estamos aqui para ver o senhor Dickson!

Tem hora marcada?Qual o nome ?

Kenny: Bem..er...Kenny e Tyson ,disse meio sem entender

Ah!sim o Senhor Dickson estava a espera de vocês ,um momento ..

Logo o portão se abre e os dois caminham para o jardim ,até que surge um homem

Kenny:quem é ? pergunta para o Tyson.

Tyson:Ta na cara que é o mordomo

O homem se aproxima e fala desculpe a demora ,eu sou o mordomo

Kenny: Como você sabia ?

Tyson: É fácil , ela ta vestido que nem um pingüim e tem este bigodão de português, é clássico,(claro que o Tyson nem difarço e falou na frente do pobre homem )

Mordomo:Me acompanhem por favor (com uma veia saltando na testa)

CONTINUA ......


End file.
